My Beautiful Dark Flaws
by Mythical and Magic
Summary: This is about a messed up young girl who is forced to return to Hogwarts to spy on Dumbledore and report back to the Dark Lord. however after meeting the marauders and their classmates she begins to rediscover who she really is. After living as the dark lady for too long, can Ravenarna Storm find her true calling? From marauders sixth year to just after the first war.
1. Chapter 1

AN: First Harry Potter fanfic ever so please be nice! (puppy dog face) this is about a character that i accidentally thought of while in a maths lesson, (Please don't tell my maths teacher as he will not be very happy with me!) its set during the Marauders 6th year and continues from there. to all those who are still reading my AC fic then this is me taking a break or pre-longing the awkward scene following the cliff hanger.

Disclaimer: i am not J.K Rowling therefore i don't own the awesome characters she has created other then two OCs which belong to me.

Warning!: may have OOC many not we shall have to see.

* * *

My Beautiful Dark Flaws

"Just because you have flaws, does not mean your not Beautiful" Zane Malik from 1D

XXX

It was a pretty normal day for me. At my feet lay a muggle and a mudblood cowering before me and my Dark Lord. For I am the Dark Lady, the most loyal of all Death Eaters besides my older sister who stood behind the spineless muggle and the worthless mudblood. My Lord looked at the muggle for a brief moment before deciding that it was useless to try and get information from him, with a wave of his hand two wraith like masked followers dragged the man kicking and shrieking from the room. I looked on with utter disdain before turning my attention to the remaining mudblood. My Lord stood from his throne and descended onto the terrified mudblood.

"Do you know when the term starts for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" He asked in a almost whisper. The mudblood seemed to want to run away, but instead spat in my Lords face.

"I will never betray the Ministry or Dumbledore!" She yelled defiantly. Its always the same with mudbloods, stupid and naive as always. They don't know the true ways of the wizards. But we purebloods do. My Lord struck the mudblood across the face.

"How dare you! Filthy mudblood! If the old goat had seen that then he would be most ashamed of you." My Lord straightened and turned away."I grow tried of this. See if you can't make her snap my Lady."

"With pleasure my Lord." I smiled at him. He moved gracefully back to sit on his throne as I rose from mine. I glided towards the mudblood, looking her in the eye as I moved.

"You must feel a great burden to protect the secrets of an old man." I purred, making the mudblood tense."For one as young as you to carry a such a burden..."

"I will never talk! You can't make me! I've seen the things you do, heard the screams, the tales and I will tell you now Demon I will never turn to your ways so you waste your breath trying." The mutinous mudblood cried. I gave her a sweet smile and she gave a tortured shrill. My sister threw me a almost supportive smirk, but it did nothing to calm my erratic heartbeats. I hated having to torture muggle-borns, having their screams in my head for the rest of the day.

The mudblood gasped when I released her from her painful torment. I circled the mudblood like a raven circles a carcass. "My Lord asked you a question if you wish for the torture to end then you will answer him."

"No... N-Nev-er..." She whispered weakly. My Lord smiled as he heard those words. He knew what was to come next. This was why I was called the Dark Lady.

"Then I will make you feel pain like you have never felt before. I can torture you to the brink of insanity, make you turn on those who you call friend. I will make you relive every hurtful memory you have ever had, every nightmare, every heartbreak until you are nothing but a husk."

"But do you want to know the worst part? You will still be alive, so you will feel every stab of pain as it courses through you veins. By the time I am finished with you, you will be begging for death to come and claim you." I said remorselessly. When this muggle-born had been dealt with we could move on to more pressing matters and I could leave this chamber of death. The mudblood groaned and sobbed bitterly before she finally broke.

"Term starts in a week." She surrendered. I gave a nod to my sister who quickly ended the mudbloods life. Returning to my throne one could feel the layer of death that hung in the room. My lord smiled a gentle smile at me which I returned before being seated.

"Shall we continue as planned my Lord?" She asked her charcoal black eyes darting from me to him and back again. I turned to face my Lord awaiting instruction.

"Indeed we will. Tomorrow you escort your sister to the Merryweathers and the plan will continue from there. Fear not Scarlet, nothing has changed and your sister will not be in any danger." My sister nodded in agreement before turning to me.

"Come my Lady sister, we still need to prepare you for your task." I rose from my throne and bowed to my Lord before following my sister to my room. As I passed the masked followers bowed and knelt by my feet. Yes this was a normal day for me, Ravenarna Storm the 16 year old Dark Lady.


	2. Chapter 2

Platform 9 3/4 was crowded with excited students and happy, worried parents casting somber glances at the parents of one particular family. The Merryweather family moved the crowd ignoring the glances that were thrown in their direction, they had become used to the hate and grief. A young teenage girl stood just off from the Merryweather couple, nervously looking around with her light brown eyes. As it was her first time at Hogwarts she felt a mixture of pride, excitement, nerves and a fear that didn't have anything to do with going to a new school. Her mission was simple. But how was she supposed complete it with the many eyes watching her and, not forgetting the fact that she had to deal with being the only daughter of the **Merryweathers.** _What if she failed?_

"Are you ready for your first term at Hogwarts, Antoinette?" Her mother's voice cut through her thoughts like a blade through flesh.  
Antoinette smiled a small sad, shy smile and nodded. Her father looked around to see the menacing glares and icy stares that the other parents gave him and his family. He hurried his daughter along and both parents watched as their only child step onto the train and out of their lives until the end of the year...

XXX

Antoinette watched as the world flew past the train window. She let a small smile grace her lips as she took in the world around her. It was the first time she had been let out of the Dark Lords sight since, Merlin knows how longer. She no longer had to feel the disapproval or displeasure from her sister's hate filled glances. For the first time, in many years, she was truly felt free. Her brief tranquil moment was ruined by the door to her compartment opening to reveal a boy, about her age and two of his friends. The boy had messy black hair, hazel eyes which were hidden by a pair of glasses. He also seemed to be wanting her to look at him in the face so with a little smirk, she turned to face him.

"Can I offer you three any assistance?" She asked. The first boy seemed amused by her question.

"Is it alright if we sit with you? All the other compartments are full." He replied.

Antoinette shrugged, "Knock yourselves out." Before turning back to the window. The first boy nodded his thanks and sat down directly in front of her. She rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Something amuse you?" A second boy asked, as he sat down next to the first boy. He, like the first boy, had messy black hair and odd grey eyes. Antoinette's own eyes grew wide as she recognized Sirius Black, the pure-blood disgraced son of the House of Black. _Oh my Salazar, he's as hot as they say! _She thought.

"Nothing worth your interests." Antoinette murmured before turning back to look out of the window. She felt an unique presence around her, almost as if that someone in the compartment was a...

"Your new aren't you?" The first boy's cut through her thoughts, shattering them into little shards. She peeked through her brown hair to avoid eye contact.

"Yes. I have just started sixth year as I was in Australia for the first five years of term. My letter arrived just last week in fact." She replied politely.

"What house you in? Or did your letter not say?" Sirius asked.

"Slytherin." The boy with glasses and Sirius groaned, clearly they were hoping that she would be put in another house, any house other then Slytherin.  
"Truth be told, I was hoping to be put in Ravenclaw." Antoinette offered, in an attempt to make them feel better.

Both boys frowned at the thought of her being in Slytherin. Maybe there had been a mistake as there was no way that this shy, timid, cute girl could be put in Slytherin of all places.

"Are you not going to tell me your names?" Antoinette asked, "I don't really know what to call you."

"Oh right!" The first boy slapped his forehead. " I'm James Potter."

"Sirius Black." The boy she had identified earlier said.

James looked over at the last person and smirked when he saw his nose buried in a book. He elbowed Sirius who kicked the poor boy in the shins. The boy yelped and dropped his book on Antoinette's foot. Antoinette squeaked in shock. James and Sirius laughed as the boy went bright red. Antoinette turned to face the one that had dropped his book and took in the light brown hair, amber eyes, kind face and blood red cheeks. _Hes quite cute, _she thought.

"I-I... Sorry about that I..." The boy looked up and saw her chocolate brown hair, light brown eyes, pale skin and odd light green lips? What in Merlin's...

"Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my cheek?" Antoinette touched her cheek and frowned as her fingers came away clean. The brown haired boy just continued to stare at her odd green lips, maybe she was colour blind?

"No its just... No sorry bout that." The boy said. Antoinette smiled in knowing why he was staring at her. Showing that no harm was done, she winked at him ad turned to face the window again, only to see the castle that she had to betray along with every teacher, every ghost and every student... Including the three boys that she had just met.

* * *

Reviews are nice please

Mythical xxx


End file.
